


My Love

by Deetvar



Series: Mishaverse [4]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War, Fire Emblem: Thracia 776
Genre: F/M, Gift Giving, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 15:25:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17665115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deetvar/pseuds/Deetvar
Summary: Leif and Miranda are now wed, what gifts will they be given on their special night?





	My Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thelastaprilfool](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelastaprilfool/gifts).



> For @TheLastAprilFool on Tumblr.

_“Yes, it was my present to you. And your present to me. I believe it’s better instead that...we share this. Together.”_

_Miranda carried a nervous expression as Leif reached to her hands and closed her fingers around the ball. He kept eye contact with Miranda. “Not yet. There is still so much to be done, Miranda. But I promise. Once this war is over.”_  
  
_Leif gently caressed her face with the back of his fingers. “We’ll face it this together.”_  
  
Overjoyed, she embraced him. Her tears flowed out of her eyes.  
  
The memory played a thousand times in her mind. Seven years ago, she proclaimed in her love for Leif. And now her beloved announced half a year ago that they would be wed on the very first day of the spring equinox. The wedding will be conducted in Alster, the very place they first met.  
  
She recalls the time after Leif’s departure from Thracia. Miranda took stewardship of all of Thracia until Leif’s return. He wrote to her, told her of his trials fighting the Imperial Army. Miranda was frightened, his descriptions of the horrors. Leif's accounts of his experiences in Miletos were particularly frightening, entire villages by the coastside vanished without a trace of conflict. Miranda kept faith Leif would return safe and sound.  
  
Since Leif’s return, they worked tirelessly toward New Thracia’s construction. Prince Arion knelt and Leif appointed him Warden of the South, he would maintain his lands and in time; the houses of North and South would be united. With the tide of peace in full swing, Leif declared it time for his marriage to Miranda.  
  
Preparations were made immediately, and for the past month leading up to the wedding, everything has been set to meticulous detail. Leif would not permit anything he perceived as less than perfect.  
  
Hours before the wedding she was fitted into her dress, a light orange dress; almost like the flesh of a peach. Her neck was adorned with creamy white pearls to match her earrings. The colors represented House Alster.  
  
As she walked the aisle she got a good look at Leif. Just slightly taller than her, his attire was reminiscent of his father’s cloak in his campaigns. A jet black vest that overlapped his white suit beneath, the suit was adorned with golden beige streaks on the collar and folds. The colors represented House Lenster.  
  
They met face to face, Miranda could see the black in his eyes swell. A nervous gaze, Miranda could see Leif swallow down the last of his fear.  
  
“In sight of gods and men, we are gathered here to see the unification of these two souls.”

Leif raised his right hand, Miranda placed her left atop his. Corpul held a white line cloth tying their hands together.

“Under the grace of Blessed Ethnia, and by the blessings of Dain and Nova, I bind you together as one soul. Everlasting and inseparable.”

* * *

With the wedding have been formalized the reception began. The feast had begun. Miranda sat beside her husband. Husband. A funny word, she thought. A fever dream of her imagination when she was a child. But now real and true.

In attendance were all the old friends and fellow nobles of the Liberation Army. They all brought gifts and good tidings. The first was none of other than Princess Altena.

She made a bow. “Lord Brother.” She made a smile to Miranda. “And now my Lady Sister. I gift to you these boots and jewels. They are designed in the same make as my Mother's. I hope they can be of some use to you both.”

“Thank you..my Lady Sister. They're quite lovely.” Miranda said.

Altena hesitated, twiddling his thumbs. “I would also like to say that He brings his thanks as well. If he could, he would give you this thanks himself.”

Leif raised his hand up. “We understand, Sister. Give my thanks to him.”

Altena nodded and made her way next to Lord Seliph. “Cousin, it's wonderful to see you in so long. And you my Lady, I'm afraid we met briefly once but the years made you more beautiful.”

“I thank you, Lord Seliph. Because of you, I can call Alster home again.”

“Of course, my lady.” He bowed. “I gift to you both some lands in the Chalphy countryside. Beautiful fields, ideal for a summer home should you ever feel like visiting.”  
  
“Thank you,” they said in unison.  
  
The next member present was King Ares of Agustria. Beside him was his wife Queen Lene. He raised his head up high and spoke aloud.  
  
“Our fathers were friends. We were friends in the Holy Wars.” He stood almost proudly, with a resolute stare. “And until the day I die, I will continue this friendship. I bring the finest of Agustrian wines and spirits. You are always welcome in Agustria. Furthermore-”  
  
From behind someone tapped on Ares’s shoulder. “Cousin, you’re just here to offer a gift. No need for elaborate speeches.”  
  
Ares scoffed at Nanna’s remark. “Very well. I don’t wish-I mean to detract from the rest of the gifters.” Ares bowed and made his departure, not without promising for even finer gifts at their next visit.  
  
Nanna bowed before Miranda. “We grew up together, Miranda. I still remember the days we played together. I consider you like a sister. Little did I know you were kin to my actual lost sister, Tinny. As Duchess of Velthomer, I hand you this tome. Ragnarok, one of the finer treasured tomes of Velthomer, I pray you find great use of it.”

Acting in concert was Tinny right behind her. “Cousin, it's a pleasure to see again.”

Tinny gestured a couple of escorts to bid her way, carrying a case of some sort encased in fine gold and wood “I have a portrait of your mother here with me, I found it deep in the Freege crypts. It was the only one like it. I haven't seen a single portrait of your mother at all in Freege. But this one is unique.”

The escorts opened the case and unveiled the portrait, carefully removing it from the frame. “On the back of the canvas, two blotches of paint. One purple, one brown. Both in the shape of hands.”

Miranda stared at the portrait, intently focusing on her mother's smile. The detail of the piece, it made a tear on Miranda's left eye. “Thank you Cousin, I will hang it over my home with pride.”  
  
Next was Amid. “Sister, it’s a pleasure to see you.” Raising his coat, he took out a letter. “The Queen has a project in mind to build an academy here, to foster relations between Silesia and New Thracia.”

Miranda reached for the letter and placed it beside their table. “We will look forward to discussing plans, brother.”

Lastly was Linda and her beloved Laylea, dressed in fine Silesian clothing. “Sister, it's good to see.”

Laylea whispered into Linda's ear. “It's not much, but I present you with these.” From Laylea's arm she held several robes. “Mother's Silesian clothing, I'd think they'd look splendid on you.”

They did their farewells and the next set of gifts arrived. The first was Arion, in his general attire. “In Thracia, it is typically customary to gift the newlyweds something practical. My attendants will gift to the finest furniture I could procure, cabinets and dressers. Use them well.”

Arion made his way, and soon the party began to die down. Everyone was departing to their rooms or riding home. Leif and Miranda spoke to another if they should leave as well.

But before they could, a knight appeared before them. “So you two finally got hitched together.”

Leif spoke, his words slurred in shock. “Fer-Fer”

“Sshh, I don't think August will take kindly to me being here. I just wanted to say my congratulations and get out.” He spoke.

Looking back over his shoulder, he handed them a sword and scabbard. “If you would please, bury this in Conote. I think my late uncle would appreciate it. I don't need it, wherever I'm going.”

Miranda spoke in surprise. “Wha-”

Fergus raised himself up. “Me and three hundred are going to sail eastward, see what's beyond the horizon. I'll be sure to bring back gifts when I return.”

He walked to the corridor, just passing Finn. He didn't even take notice of the man he had just passed.

“My lord and lady, I believe nearly everyone has left or about to leave. Might I escort you both to your room?”

“No. Not yet. Just a moment longer.” Miranda spoke up.

Finn nodded and made his rounds make sure everything was put away.

Miranda placed her head on Leif's shoulder. “One more, please.”

“Right now?” Leif replied.

“Oh no, next wedding- yes now!” Miranda gripped Leif's face tenderly, her nose nudging against his before placing her lips on his. The taste of wine still present in his mouth, ever so sweet.

Miranda took a small little ball she has been hiding throughout the night. “Remember this?”

“I do.”

Miranda placed it in Leif's hand. “Our promise.”

From that day, the chain on the ball never rusted, no matter what weather.

**Author's Note:**

> There are some little hints for upcoming fics in this work, as well as references to one past work. There's also a little hint to another series but I doubt anyone will see it.


End file.
